Pelayo des Asturies
brouillon thumb|260px|Pelayo.thumb||260px|Les derniers rois wisigoths : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo.thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes au début du VIII sièclethumb|260px|Bataille de Covadonga (722).thumb|260px|La Croix de la Victoria, appelée aussi de Pelayo. Don Pelayo, premier roi des Asturies, est né vers 685/690, dans le royaume de Tolède, et décédé à Cangas de Onis, dans les Asturies, en 737. Sa tombe est dans l'église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] , puis dans la grotte de Covadonga. Pelayo est le fils du Duc de Cantabrie, Favila, lui-même fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue, selon Europäische Stammtafeln Europäische Stammtafeln II 48.. La Chronicon Albeldense (883) affirme que Pelayo est nepos Ruderici regis Toletani. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) nous dit que Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) est roi wisigoth de Tolède (710/711) et le fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue. Favila est donc le frère, ou plutôt le demi-frère du dernier roi wisigoth La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Pelayo n'est pas pendant sa jeunesse Protospathaire (= premier porte-épée) de Wittiza, comme le disent les Memorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de León Memorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de León, Henrique FLOREZ, Vda. de Marín, 1790. p.33. , roi wisigoth d'Hispanie et de Septimanie, de 702 à 710. Il accompagne très certainement Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), quand il est nommé 'Dux provinciae'' de Galice, au plus tard en 698 Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège principalement à Tuy en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède quand commence le Vitizane Rege, en 702. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, puis quand le danger grandit il part en pèlerinage à Jérusalem et y séjourne jusqu'à la mort de Wittiza, en 710 La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44. . Son oncle en fait son Protospathaire (= capitaine de sa garde). La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) confirme qu'il se réfugie à nouveau dans les Asturies après la défaite de Guadalete (711) opprimés par la domination des Ismaélites. Pelayo trouve refuge dans la forteresse La Peña. Néanmoins il prend contact avec le préfet musulman de Gijón, Munuza, qui l'envoie comme négociateur à Cordoue Chronicle of Alfonso III, 8, p. 166. . Le gouverneur Munuza le fait emprisonner par les Maures. En 717 il s'échappe de captivité et retourne dans les Asturies. Là il apprend sa sœur doit se marier avec Munuza. Pelayo se fâche et est roi et levé sur son bouclier à la manière des Wisigoth. C'est le premier monarque du Royaume des Asturies. Il capture un traître, le trop célèbre episcopus Oppa Chronicon Albeldense 50, Patrologia Latina Vol. 129, col. 1136C. . Il est élu en 718 comme roi d'une petite région autour des Picos de Europa. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) enregistre une victoire de ses partisans contre les musulmans. La Reconquista commence avec cette victoire en 722 à Covadonga par Pelayo des Asturies. Le Akhbar Madjmu'a, recueil de récits historiques (XI siècle) prétend qu'Uqba ibn al-Hachchach al-Saluli, seizième wali de Al-Andalus (734-741), conquiert Narbonne et la Galice, Álava et Pampelune, à l'exception de la sierra, en la cual se había refugiado con 300 hombres un rey llamado Belay, que les musulmans vont constamment harceler jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit réduit à 30 hombres, que no tenian 10 mujeres Ajbar Machmua, p. 38. . Été 722 : Pelayo défait les forces maures de Cordoue à la bataille de Covadonga. De là il poursuit les Maures jusqu'au León. 723 : il bat les Maures à Cangas de Tineo (= Cangas de Onís). 723 : il inflige une nouvelle défaite aux Maures à Cangas de Tineo (appelés la bataille de Canicas, Cangas en latin) Fin 723 : il vainc les Maures à León. 724 : à Cangas de Tieno, il est assiégé par Abenramin, gouverneur de Tolède, avec une armée de 12.000 fantassins et 800 cavaliers. La première capitale du royaume est Cangas de Onis. La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina est enterré à Cangas de Onis, dans la ecclesia Sanctæ Eulaliæ de Velapnio. La Chronicon Compostellani dit que Pélage n'a régné que cinq ans sur les Asturies, ce que contredisent les autres chroniques. thumb|center|600px|Avec le Roi Pelayo commence la Reconquista de l'Espagne sur les Maures. Sa famille . Ascendants et descendants . thumb|250px|Le roi Chindasvinto.[[Fichier:Apa24.jpg|thumb|260px|Généalogie des premiers rois d'Espagne La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. .]][[Fichier:Apa.png|thumb|260px|Pelagio, selon une enluminure de Genealogia dos Reis de Portugal (1530-1534).]] * Chindaswinth (563-653), Roi * x 625 Reciberga de Tolède (610-647) ** Galvinda, comtesse de Cantabrie ** Ardabast, noble byzantin, exilé en Espagne *** Ervige (642-687), Roi ** Recesvinto (630-672), Roi ** Theodefredo de Cordoue (645-703/709), 'Dux provinciae'' ** x (2) 687 Rekilona de Cordoue *** Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), Roi, oncle de Pelayo La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . ** Theodefredo de Cordoue (645-703/709), Dux provinciae ** x (1) concubine *** Favila 'Dux provinciae'' de Cantabrie (665-701), de lui vient la dynastie royale des Asturies *** x Fafila de Liébana The eve of Spain: myths of origins in the history of Christian, Muslim, and Jewish conflict, Patricia E. Grieve, JHU Press, 2009. La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127. . **** Adosinda des Asturies **** Munuza (6??-722) **** Pelayo des Asturies (685-737) **** 715, à Tolède, Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia ***** Favila II (716-739) ***** x Froliuba ***** Ermisenda. Reina consorte de Asturias ***** x 735 Alfonso I de Asturias (693-757) ****** Fruela des Asturies (735-768) ****** Vimarano (736-765) ****** Adosinda Pelagium filium... semine royal . thumb|260px|Descendance du grand-père maternel, le comte goth Agila.thumb|260px|Fávila, Duc de Cantábria.Selon des légendes modernes datant du XX siècle, Pelayo est d'origines soit cantabres, soit hispano-romaines. Ces soi-disant historiens disent que Al Maqqari Ibn Khaldoun, au XVI siècle, sait que Pelayo est d'origine asturienne, et le premier d'entre eux. Comme pour la bataille de Poitiers ce propagandiste décrit la bataille de Covadonga comme une embuscade. Ses soi-disant historiens se réjouissent que Al Maqqari Ibn Khaldoun compare Pelayo l'asturien, à un âne sauvage. Il s'agit là d'écrits haineux écrite à une époque complètement différente de 722 (huit siècles plus tard), en Egypte. L'auteur ne comprend rien à l'aristocratie gothe et peste contre un ennemi du Djihad. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy il n'existe pas de royaume dans les monts cantabriques à cette époque. D'excellentes sources et musulmanes prouvent que Pelayo est un noble wisigoth, fils du duc Favila de Cantabrie (665-701). Sa mère, Fafila de Liébana, est de Liébana, dans les Asturies, mais son père le comte Aquilo ou Agilo est d'origines gothes La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127. . Ibn Jaldun, citant Ibn Hayyan, signale lui-aussi les origines gothes de Pelayo El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . Une légende raconte que Chindaswinth (563-653) à 85 ans se remarie, en 648, avec une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans. Ce texte lui donne deux fils : * Theodefredo, Duc de Cordoue, père du dernier roi wisigoth de Tolède, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) * Favila de Cantabrie The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga, Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414. . Les ancêtres de Gaudiosa . thumb|260px|Ancêtres de Gaudiosa.thumb|261px|Gaudiosa, épouse de Pelayo.Nous savons que non seulement les ancêtres de Pelayo sont des Goths, mais il en est de même pour ceux de sa femme, en rien Hispano-Romaine. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy : : La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... "cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina"... Son origine est inconnue, mais son nom l'indique un fond de famille romaine. Gaudiosa peut se traduire par joyeuse, mais beaucoup d'aristocrates wisigoths ont des prénoms latins. Nous connaissons les origines de son épouse, Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia. Elle est l'arrière-petite-fille de Ofilon de Tolède Inquisition d'Espagne, Volume 14 de Iberica collection, Université de Paris IV-Paris-Sorbonne, Annie Molinié-Bertrand, Jean-Paul Duviols, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2003. p.35. . Ofilon est le fils du roi wisigoth Athanagilde Yudu, p.245. et donc le beau-frère du roi mérovingien Sigebert, et de Chilpéric, autre roi mérovingien, mais de Neustrie. Ofilon est aussi l'oncle de San Ildefonso de Toledo et, le beau-frère de Eugenius de Tolède (605-657), écrivain et poète espagnol de l'époque des Wisigoths, autre Père de l'Église. Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia se marie, en 715, à Tolède avec Pelayo. Elle est la fille de Thrasamund Ferrandez, Seigneur de Saavedra, comte du Trésor en Galice et fondateur du château de Eriz (Lugo). Il est mort à la bataille de Guadalete (711) Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos, Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11. . Parmi ses ancêtres Nicolao, comte-gouverneur est un sage et courageux conseiller du Roi Chindaswinth (563-653) semble d'origines hispano-romaines. Mais même la femme de cet ancêtre lointain est la fille d'Athanagilde, donc de sang royal goth et vandale. thumb|600px|center|Les premiers princes de la dynastie royale. Sa jeunesse . De sa naissance à la mort de son père (707) . thumb|260px|''Palatium Regis'' des rois wisigoths, à Tolède.thumb|262px|La cour royale à Tolède.thumb|260px|Favila et sa femme Fafila.thumb|260px|Le roi Wittiza reçoit un légat du Pape.thumb|260px|Après l'assassinat de son père (701) Pelayo se réfugie dans les Asturies.Selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883) Favila est dux wisigoth et père de Don Pelayo. Des recherches récentes renforcent l'hypothèse que Favila est fait, selon plusieurs documents de cette province, dux Asturiensis. Il est mentionné au VIII siècle notamment dans le Ordo querimonie o el Ravenate del Castillo Álvarez, Arcadio - Montenegro Valentín, Julia: Don Pelayo y los orígenes de la Reconquista, en Revista Española de Historia, vol. 52, Nº 180, 1992, pp. 5-32. Menéndez Bueyes, Luis Ramón: Reflexiones críticas sobre el origen del reino de Asturias, Salamanca (España), 2001. Benito Ruano, E.: Historia de Asturias, vol IV, Salinas, 1979. . C'est l'un des huit Duces provinciae de la Curia Regia ou Palatium Regis des rois wisigoths El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . San Valerio de Bierzo écrit, dans cette seconde moitié du VII siècle, qu'il est originaire de la province Asturiensis, pays où poussent des mauvaises herbes, rude et escarpée. Fils d'un dux Asturiensis, et descendant de nobles wisigoths bien intégrés aux populations locale, sans oublier les anciens clients de son père, Pelagius va se réfugier après l'assassinat de son père, et la défaite du Guadalete, dans les Asturies. Dans le testament de Alfonso III des Asturies, nous apprenons que Pelayo hérite de terres à Tiñana (Siero), non loin de Lucus Asturum, une des villes les plus importantes de l'époque romaine et pré-romaine des Asturies. Pendant ce temps, la Rotense Chronicle note que, après son départ de Cordoue, Pelayo se réfugie à Bres (= Piloña) et à Paelontium (= Belonciu) [http://arquehistoria.com/historiasel-origen-de-don-pelayo-nuevos-estudios-530 El origen de Don Pelayo, nuevos estudios] . Cela ne veut en rien dire qu'il est d'origines romaines ou celtes, mais que les Wisigoths ont récupéré les terres et les demeures des colons hispano-romains. Favila accompagne Wittiza en Galice, pendant la vie du roi Égica son père. Il a la charge de capitaine de ses gardes, porte-épée de Wittiza. Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), est dux de Galice, au plus tard en 698 Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège à Tuy, en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Craignant une conspiration qui l'assassine, et place les descendants de Chindaswinth (563-653) sur le trône, Wittiza élimine deux parents qu'il considère comme des rivaux : Favila, duc de Cantabrie, et son père Theodofred, duc de Córdoba. Wittiza descend d'un autre roi de la famille balthe Wamba The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga, Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414. . L'autre oncle de Pelayo, le roi Recesvinto La Orden Calatrava: Religión, Guerra y Negocio, Clio. Crónicas de la Historia, Jesús de las Heras, EDAF, 2008. p.33. est mort en 672. Selon des textes anciens Cités dans l'ouvrage d'Henry Bradley, The Story of the Goths, XXXV, p. 357. , le père de Roderic et de Favila, le prinde goth de Cordoue Theodefred, est l'une des nombreuses victimes de la tyrannie du cruel Wittiza qui le fait aveugler et jeter dans un donjon à Cordoue, où il meurt. Vittiza s'en prend aussi au duc Favila. Il veut prendre la mère de Pelayo comme concubine. Comme elle et son mari refusent, le roi défonce la tête de Favila avec un gourdin sur les bords de la rivière Órbigo, près de la ville de León. Selon d'autres sources, il l'étrangle de ses propres mains The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga, Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414. . Le fils de Theodofred, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), duc de Bétique, fuie en Italie. Pelayo quitte la charge qu'il a auprès de Wittiza. Il est banni de la ville royale (Tolède). En 704, sa sœur, Teresa, est mariée de force par le roi Wittiza des Wisigoths au comte Sorred Ferrandez. Celui-ci tue le frère de Don Pelayo, Don Leyica. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède du temps du Vitizane Rege. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, où il a des amis et des terres El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . Don Pelage cependant, ne se croyant pas en sûreté en Espagne, se résout de la quitter, et, sous prétexte de dévotion, entreprend le pèlerinage de Jérusalem. Pèlerinage à Jérusalem . thumb|260px|Plan de Jérusalem au VI siècle (mosaïque de Madaba).Plus tard, vu le sentiment d'insécurité dans le royaume, il se rend en pèlerinage à Jérusalem. En grand secret, mais non sans s’être muni de l’argent nécessaire, Pelayo entreprend donc le voyage pénitentiel et sacramentel qui, par Marseille, Rhodes et Chypre, le conduit à Jérusalem. Le pèlerinage à Jérusalem prend un air de quête Pelayo et la fille du marchand : réflexions sur la Crónica sarracina, Madeleine Pardo, Annexes des Cahiers d'études hispaniques médiévales, Année 2006, Volume 17, lien Numéro 17, lien pp.61-113. La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Il est accompagné d'un chevalier du nom de Zeballos. Comme en témoigne P. Mariana dans son Historia de España, longtemps après, au XV siècle, on trouve encore dans le village de Arratia (Vizcaya) les bourdons de pèlerin utilisés par Don Pelayo et ses compagnons durant leur voyage en Terre Sainte[http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga] . Capitaine des gardes de Roderic (710) . thumb|260px|Le roi Roderic.thumb|260px|Egilona, veuve du roi Rodéric, se remarie à un gouverneur maure.Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), pour venger son père, complote pour renverser le tyran, suscitant une révolte des nobles wisigoths dans le royaume. Il s'empare du roi à Tolède, capitale wisigothe, et le fait exécuter après l'avoir fait aveugler. Puis il monte sur le trône, évinçant les jeunes fils du roi déchu. Pelayo reste à Jérusalem jusqu'à la mort de Witiza et l'intronisation de Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), son oncle, en 710, qui lui est favorable La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Concernant leur lien de parenté les sources sont nombreuses, nous l'avons déjà vu. La Chronicon Albeldense cite Pelage filius Veremundi, nepos Ruderici regis ToletaniLa La Nomina Regum Catholicorum Legionensium (950) le dit également neveu du roi Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . Pelayo devient le Protospathaire (= premier porte-épée), comte et commandant de la garde du roi. Certains auteurs anciens affirment qu'il devient la deuxième personne du royaume Le Monde, ou la Description générale de ses quatre parties..., Pierre d'Avity, Cottereau, 1643. p.108. . Une période s’achève. Les princes wisigoths se battent entre eux pour devenir rois. Pelayo combat les assassins de son père, partisans de Wittiza qui vont allier aux musulmans et détruire ainsi l'Espagne wisigothique. Fils d'un Dux provinciae Pelayo est l'un des derniers défenseurs de la monarchie wisigothe encore protoféodale. En effet, le pouvoir wisigoth de Tolède, jusqu'ici centralisé, voit apparaître d'authentiques principautés féodales territoriales au début du VIII siècle. L'invasion de 711 empêche le morcellement du royaume Luis A. García Moreno Histoire Espagne wisigothique, Madrid, 1989. . Il va se battre pour restaurer l'ancien royaume de Tolède en commandant avec majoritairement des Asturiens qui eux rêvent de revenir à un monde d'avant les conquêtes romaine, suève, wisigoth et musulmane. La Reconquista dès le départ est le fait de plusieurs principautés dirigées par des nobles qui y ont leurs racines, comme Teodomiro, García Jiménez de Pamplona (835-après 885), les Comtes de Pallars, les Comtes d'Urgell, ceux de Barcelone... La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. , sont d'autres Pelayo moins connus. Il est le premier roi de la Reconquista et ses descendants vont s'imposer car il est l'un des derniers membres de la noblesse de la cour de Tolède. La plupart sont morts à la bataille du Guadalete, assassinés par les Maures ou les partisans de l'archevêque Oppas, ou se sont convertis à l'islam. La bataille du Guadalete, le 19 juillet 711, sur les rives du Guadalete, au sud de la péninsule Ibérique, met fin à l'ordre des Goths tout entier, tel qu'il avait existé à Tolède. 711 . thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711)thumb|260px|Seigneurs muladíes.Au début de l'année 711 le nouveau roi vient de mater une rébellion des Basques dans le nord. Roderic fonce sur le sud de l'Hispanie pour repousser l'invasion. Fidèle à ses engagements Pelayo combat aux côtés de son roi, lors de la bataille dU Guadalete, en juillet 711 La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44. . Le roi wisigoth d'Espagne, Roderic, a rassemblé en vain une force pour s'opposer aux envahisseurs musulmans. Pelayo se distingue par son courage et ses prouesses [http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga] . La bataille du Guadalete décime la noblesse guerrière wisigothe, alors que les pertes omeyyades s'élèvent à 3.000 hommes tout au plus David Levering Lewis, God's Crucible : Islam and the Making of Europe, 570 – 1215, W.W. Norton & Company,‎ 17 janvier 2008, p. 123-124. . Même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, li n'y a pas vraiment une résistance sérieuse aux Maures. L'effondrement du royaume wisigoth se traduit par le conversion de membres de l'aristocratie wisigothe à l'islam. Le cas des Banu Qasi est typique. Ces muladies acceptent la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, et en échange ils restent au pouvoir. Le wali (= gouverneur) Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa bin Nusair se marie à Egilona, dernière reine de l'Espagne wisigothe, veuve du roi Rodéric. Les familles des partisans de Roderic sont éliminées. Les hommes sont tués ou castrés. Les femmes et les adolescents violés. Avec leurs enfants, les survivants sont envoyées en esclavage Mozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22. . Les Arabes sont désormais maîtres de la presque totalité de l'Espagne. S'agit-il cette fois-ci de la Fin du monde ? L'Apocalypse en Espagne (VII-VIII siècles), Bertrand Fauvarque, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1996, Volume 32, Numéro 32-1. pp. 217-236. . 712 . thumb|260px|''Arca Santa''.thumb|260px|Monte Monsacro.Après la bataille, Pelayo se réfugie à Tolède et assiste la décadence de la ville jusqu'en 712. L'évêque Urbano Tolède voyant que les Maures approchent de la ville, veut protéger les saintes reliques qui y sont conservées dans la ville. La légende sur les origines de l'Arche sainte parle d'un vieux coffre en bois de cèdre, contenant à Jérusalem, les reliques de Jésus et Marie. Le coffre se retrouve en Afrique avant d'être exposée à Tolède. D'autres reliques venant de saint Ildefonse. Il y aussi des objets précieux, le trésor de Tolède. En 712, l'arche sainte c'est un coffre en chêne, qui remplace l'ancien Raquel Alonso Alvarez, El obispo Pelayo de Oviedo (1101-1153): historiador y promotor de códices iluminados, Semata. Ciencias Sociais e Humanidades, 2010, vol. 22, p. 347 . La prise de la ville de Tolède, en 712, ne pose aucune difficulté, puisque la plupart de la population a fui Porres Martin-Cleto, Historia de Tulaytula (711-1085). Toledo: 1985, Pages. 11-14. . Ascario, noble wisigoth de Morcin (Asturies), et certains de ses hommes, Don Pelayo, l'évêque Urbain, avec quelques évêques et des prêtres, plusieurs chevaliers, repoussés par les armées musulmanes qui avancent à marches forcées, tentent de résister à Tolède. Mais ils ont bientôt la conviction qu'il est impossible d'arrêter cette invasion. Ils prennent à la hâte les reliques de Jérusalem, les livres bibliques, des ornements sacrés, ainsi que les œuvres immortelles des saints Isidore, Oldefonso et Juliano, et partent dans les montagnes de Asturies, où ils pensent pouvoir mieux résister. Parmi les nobles et riches citoyens de Tolède, qui accompagnent le convoi de l'évêque dans son repli vers le nord de la péninsule, on trouve Don Pelayo. Ils ont comme guides et gardes de l'Arche sainte et autres reliques, des soldats de Morcin. Après une longue et risquée expédition l'Arche sainte est déposée dans les Grottes de Monsacro, à Morcin. Monsacro est donc la première Chambre sainte des reliques. thumb|center|600px|Mariano Barbasán - Bataille de Guadalete (711). Roi des Asturies (717-737) . Le refuge asturien (712) . thumb|258px|Les nobles asturiens pensent garder leurs privilèges, notamment la chasse.thumb||260px|Guerriers musulmans durant la conquête de l'Espagne.Les premiers raids arabes dans le nord commencent entre 712 et 714. Pelayo arrive en 712 dans les Asturies. A Gijón. Le gouverneur est un berbère, nommé Ben Otman Neza, Munuza (6??-722). La chronique de Alfonso III dit que les dirigeants arabes placent dans toutes les provinces, Per omnes provincias Spanie prefectos posuerunt. Les terres conquises néanmoins d'abord dépendent de l'Ifrîqiya et sont divisées en circonscriptions administratives (qûra) fondées sur d'anciens modèles wisigothiques. Munuza est une sorte de Gauleiter chargé de la Provinciae Asturiensis. Les familles dominantes du reste des villes de la région collaborent avec les envahisseurs, parmi eux certainement la famille de Pelayo et la clientèle de son père. Même Pelayo recouvre pendant un temps l'impôt La Orden Calatrava: Religión, Guerra y Negocio, Clio. Crónicas de la Historia, Jesús de las Heras, EDAF, 2008. p.33. . Néanmoins dès cette époque les réfugiés chrétiens sont de plus en plus nombreux Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. et la colère gronde. Pour avoir le champ libre, l'ex compagnon de Tariq, gouverneur dans la ville de Gijón, Munuza, envoie Pelayo à Cordoue, comme otage, avec d'autres membres de familles nobles des Asturies. D'autres sources affirment sans preuve qu'il est son ambassadeur. Ce n'est pas avant 716, car Cordoue n'est choisie par le wâlî al-Hurr pour être la capitale et le centre administratif d'al-Andalus, qu'en 716, à la place de Séville Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. . Munuza (6??-722) compte sur cet éloignement du comte prévenir des troubles dans les Asturies et se débarrasser du tuteur de la femme qu'il veut épouser, Aldosinda, sœur de Pelayo Conquerors and Chroniclers of Early Medieval Spain, Volume 9 de Liverpool University Press - Translated Texts for Historians, Kenneth Baxter Wolf, Liverpool University Press, 1999. p.166. . Le gouverneur maure veut cette jeune fille wisigothe, car c'est une jolie femme de type très européen, mais aussi la fille de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Favila_(duque) Favila Dux provinciae de Cantabrie (665-701)], la dernière autorité légitime dans les Asturies. Se voyant prisonnier des Maures, Pelayo fuit de Cordoue au printemps 717 et retourne dans ses montagnes Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. . Sa révolte (717) . thumb|260px|La grande aventure du royaume des Asturies.La Chronique d'Alphonse III enregistre le mariage de Munuza (6??-722) dans la ville de Gijón et de la sœur du roi Pelayo. Aldosinda est venue dans les Asturies avec son frère. Selon la Chronique d'Alphonse III, le mariage a eu lieu en l'absence de Pelayo [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] , déporté à Córdoba. A son retour, Pelayo apprend les noces pour le mariage forcé de sa sœur. Aldosinda a essayé d'éviter la mort à son fiancé chrétien, Alonso, emprisonné sur ordre de Munuza. Pelayo veut alors tuer sa sœur pour laver son honneur, souillé par la rupture des fiançailles avec Alonso et une union avec un ennemi africain et d'une autre religion. Avant le mariage, Pelayo demande à parler à sa sœur. Elle lui dit qu'Alonso est mort et elle meurt en s'empoisonnant dans les bras de Pelayo. Les agissements de Munuza et la colère de Pelayo, qui en résulte, sont en partie à l'origine de l'insurrection chrétienne. Munuza essaie de le faire arrêter et ses gardes y arrivent presque. Mais Pelayo réussit à échapper à ses poursuivants en franchissant le rio Piloña. Il rejoint les Picos de Europa Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. . Son couronnement (718) . thumb|260px|L’armée Omeyyade en Espagne.thumb|260px|Couronnement du roi Don Pelayo des Asturies.Dans les montagnes Pelayo rencontre d'autres insurgés et fugitifs que se rendent à une assemblée secrète. Pelayo à Cangas de Onis ou Covadonga (?) devant les révoltés, les curieux, et les anciens, reproche aux Asturiens et aux réfugiés leur manque de courage pour défendre leurs terres et leurs familles contre l'envahisseur. Ils ne se montrent pas dignes de leurs glorieux ancêtres. Ils donnent leur argent et leurs femmes à des envahisseurs qui adorent un faux Dieu. L'organisation par les musulmans des territoires récemment conquis, leur unique centre d'intérêt étant l'expansion musulmane, la perception d'impôts et la distribution de toutes les terres aux vainqueurs, font que la révolte reçoit le soutien des comtes de Galice. Faustino de Borbón reprenant les sources musulmanes nous dit que Pelayo combat les Maures dans les Asturies dès le 13 août 717 (début de la 99 année de l'Hégire) Carta ilustrativa sobre la época del reynado de D. Pelayo y batalla de Covadonga : primera que dirige al señor Don Francisco Masdeu, Faustino de Borbón, 1794. . Il cause trop de désagréments au wali Munuza, celui informe l'émir de al-Andalus de la révolte des roumis. Antonio de Ron nous dit que Don Pelayo est élu Roi et capitaine des guerriers asturiens et wisigoths. Ils le lèvent sur son bouclier comme c'est la coutume Antonio de Ron, Traduit par Alberto E. Ron, La Casa Ron, Madrid, 1930 Lugo 1932. La Cronicón de Don Servando, confesseur des rois Don Rodrigo et Don Pelayo, évêque de Orense, date l'événement de 715, mais souvent ils se trompent. La date de 718 est de nos jours donnée par tous les historiens La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. . Et plus tard, Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia, sa femme, fille d'un comte du Trésor de la Galice est proclamée Reine. Après avoir été proclamé roi de toute l'Espagne, Pelayo commence la Reconquista de son royaume La survie des rebelles des Asturies (718-722) . thumb||260px|La bataille de Toulouse (721).Peu nombreux par rapports aux armées maures, formées d'innombrables guerriers, venus d'une partie de l'Afrique et de l'Asie, pour le Djihad, piller et violer, les Asturiens ne sont pas jugés comme étant un objectif prioritaire par leur ennemi. Pelayo refuse de payer des impôts aux Omeyyades et, après avoir renforcé son armée avec les combattants qui arrivent de partout, il attaque quelques petites garnisons omeyyades stationnées dans la région. Pendant ce temps, une armée maure attaque le reste du territoire wisigoth pas encore conquis en Septimanie. Narbonne est prise en 721. L'avance musulmane se poursuit dans le duché d'Aquitain. C'est la bataille de Toulouse, en 721, où les Maures sont battus par le duc Eudes. Les musulmans se replient sur Narbonne et al-Andalus sous le commandement de al-Gafiqi. Mais après cette défaite de Toulouse, en 721, le gouverneur arabe d’al-Andalus, ibn al-Kalbi Suhaym (en arabe: عنبسة بن سحيم الكلبي) décide de lancer en 722 une expédition punitive contre les Asturies, y voyant une victoire facile qui remonterait le moral de ses troupes. Il charge le berbère Munuza, son subordonné au nord de la péninsule, de préparer l’expédition. Munuza envoie alors le général omeyyade ʿAlqama, accompagné d’Oppas1, frère de l’ancien roi wisigoth Wittiza et archevêque de Séville, chargé de négocier la reddition des Asturiens. Après l’échec des négociations, les Omeyyades, mieux organisés et plus nombreux, se mettent à pourchasser Pélage et ses hommes. Les Asturiens, au fil des escarmouches, attirent les Omeyyades petit à petit au cœur des montagnes, jusqu’à atteindre Covadonga, dans une étroite vallée aisément défendable des pics d’Europe, alors qu’ils ne sont plus que quelque centaines d’hommes. Après le refus de Pélage de se rendre, ʿAlqama envoie ses troupes au fond de la vallée pour en extirper l’ennemi. Les Asturiens tirent des flèches à partir des pentes des montagnes et se réfugient dans les Grottes de Covadonga. Au pic de la bataille, Pélage mène en personne ses hommes et descend vers la vallée. Les Omeyyades, incapables de manœuvrer dans ce lieu exigu, décident de se retirer, mais un groupe d’Asturiens leur coupe la retraite. Pris au piège au fond de la vallée, ʿAlqama et nombre de ses hommes connaissent au cours du combat le martyr. Les chroniqueurs rapportent que malgré la victoire asturienne, seuls dix hommes survivent en plus de Pélage. Cependant, de nombreux villageois prennent les armes et attaquent les troupes restantes des Omeyyades, leur infligeant de lourdes pertes et rendant leur retraite longue et délicate au sein de ce labyrinthe de montagnes. Durant deux jours et deux nuits, les Omeyyades franchissent cinq cols, situés entre1 200 et 1 500 m d’altitude, et couvrent près de 50 km à pied, sans cesse en butte aux embuscades. Munuza, ayant appris la nouvelle, décide d’envoyer des renforts afin de recueillir ce qui reste des troupes de ʿAlqama. Les Omeyyades, après cette bataille, ne remettent plus vraiment en question l’indépendance des Asturies, minimisant la puissance des forces restantes et l’impact de cette bataille. Néanmoins, ce royaume devient le noyau de départ de la Reconquista, et la bataille elle-même marque son début symbolique. Bataille de Covadonga (722) . [[Fichier:Apa10.jpg|thumb|260px|Don Pelayo à la bataille de Covadonga (image du XII siècle, Corpus Pelagianum. ]]thumb|260px|Statue de Pelayo à Covadonga.Faustino de Borbón reprenant les sources musulmanes nous dit que la bataille de Covadonga a lieu le 9 juin 722 Carta ilustrativa sobre la época del reynado de D. Pelayo y batalla de Covadonga : primera que dirige al señor Don Francisco Masdeu, Faustino de Borbón, 1794. . L’armée Omeyyade de Damas met le siège avec des machines de guerre lors bataille de Covadonga, en 722. Oppa a été expédiée par Tariq, en compagnie des forces sous un commandant arabe, pour faire face au danger posé par Pelayo Mozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22. . Le nom signifie joyeux Gaudiosa, ou selon d'autres auteurs, agréables à Dieu. Apparemment, il est né dans la ville de la zone Liebana Cosgaya, domaine des tribus de la Cantabrie et des Asturies. Lorsque Don Pelayo se réfugia dans le pays, après la douloureuse défaite de l'armée du roi des Goths dans Guadalete Don Rodrigo était quand il a rencontré la femme qui allait devenir sa femme. Très probablement, il était la fille d'un patron Astur et le mariage de Don Pelayo lui a valu gagner encore plus de confiance à la montagne robuste. Mais Gaudiosa s'est avéré être une femme qui va s'installer pour son rôle de guerrier offre repos et préparé lorsque la légendaire force Don Pelayo Covadonga, sa femme, craignant que cela a été vaincu n'est pas resté inactif. Bien que son mari avait envoyé à sa ville natale de sorte qu'il était sûr qu'elle à vos propres risques commencé à recruter une armée de gens Cosgaya à poursuivre la lutte contre l'envahisseur. Après avoir reçu les bonnes nouvelles que son mari était sur le vainqueur de la course et acclamé comme roi Gaudiosa de nouveau montré son caractère, loin d'être contenu et aller jeter les bras de son mari, a pris que déjà une armée formé et est allé rencontrer le reste de l'armée musulmane vaincu. Après les trouver, anéanti dans un endroit près de Espinama, qui est aujourd'hui connu sous le nom Campos Reine en l'honneur de notre héros. En Août 721 , vient Anbasa , le nouveau Vali, qui a immédiatement réorganisé les troupes. Pour foguearlas et leur donner morale, vous décidez de faire une descente , pour qui choisit rebelles ciblant les Asturies , l'opération de mise en berbère Al Qama qui réoccuper le territoire que pelayianos évacuent le manifeste supériorité numérique et organisationnelle des troupes chrétiennes (dirigé par Mgr Oppas de Séville) et commandée par Al Qama musulman. Ainsi, pour l'année 722 , Munuza procède de Gijón, l'organisation territoriale et la perception des impôts. La poursuite des fugitifs pelayianos mène à la vallée où les troupes ont ouvert Cova Dominique , où l'avant-garde serait tombé dans une embuscade et massacré, dans une confrontation appelée bataille de Covadonga , considéré par début de l'historiographie traditionnelle espagnole de la Reconquista , menant au retrait le reste des troupes à l'incapacité de déployer correctement à l'étroitesse de la vallée. Un "argayo" (chutes de pierres et de la terre) dans le mont Subiedes ( Cantabrie ), a subi par les troupes en retraite, serait couronner le tout, ce qui provoque le retrait de Munuza Gijon Leon vers sa base. "Puis les hôtes des Sarrasins qui avaient survécu à l'épée, à s'écrouler une montagne à Liébana été enterré par le jugement de Dieu." Albeldense Chronicle, 883. En 722 Munuza envoyé un général, Al Qama, pour soumettre les rebelles. Quand il a dirigé Qama Bres (Piloña), où était Pelayo. Cela a duré fuyant au Mont Auseva à Cangas Valley et il en Covadonga , anéanti le détachement d'Al Qama. Après la bataille, le gouverneur militaire commandant de la moitié nord de la péninsule ibérique, Munuza, qui a été fondée Gigia (courant Gijón), a tenté de s'échapper des Asturies et de parvenir à la sécurité de leurs positions sur le plateau, mais a été dépassé et tué avec son entourage et ses troupes dans une vallée au centre des Asturies. Il serait mort à la bataille de Covadonga, même aux mains de la même Pelayo. On the Run Gijon ont trouvé la mort dans Olalles lieu de localisation incertaine, étant donné les multiples possibilités, puisque le nom est identifié avec Eulalia, Olaya, Santa Eulalia, Santaolaya, Chroniques des Asturies ... mettre à plusieurs endroits: Santa Eulalia Manzaneda , de Santa Olaya Abamia , Tudela Asturies , dans la vallée de Proaza , San Vicente de Olalle près de Trubia , et dans une zone proche de Lugones . L'auteur P. Florez dit qu'il était dans la vallée de Santa Olalla , qui, selon d'autres données, peuvent être Santa Eulalia de Turiellos (ancien nom de La Felguera ). Selon Ambrosio Morales Chronicle et en se fondant sur le Père Risco, là aussi le lieu de la défaite; ce que dit l'historien Mariana P .. Le arabisant Saavedra coïncide également avec cet endroit Langreo . De la narration, ce qui semble avoir été avant l'élection de Pelayo comme roi des Asturies 55 . m (avant 718) MUNNUZA , fils de --- (-killed Olalies 722). Il était un compagnon de Tariq, qui avait envahi l'Espagne. À Gijón Il a été nommé préfet. Selon la Chronique d'Alphonse III , il a épousé la sœur de Pelayo après l'envoi de Pelayo à Córdoba comme son envoyé 56 . Les mêmes enregistrements de la source qu'il a été tué après avoir échappé à la suite de la bataille de Covadonga ) [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] Don Pelayo à la bataille de Covadonga dans une image du XIIe siècle, folio 23 directement à partir de 2805 manuscrits de la Bibliothèque nationale d'Espagne. C'est l'une des copies du Corpus Pelagianum de l'évêque Pelayo de Oviedo faites à partir d'un prototype (y compris les miniatures) probablement faites dans le scriptorium de l'évêque Pelayo. La couronne inhabituelle répond à des modèles de la fin du XIe siècle , le type qui prend le monarque au centre des tables lunaires du manuscrit 17 du Collège de Saint-Jean, Oxford (ca. 1080-1100), comme le testametorum Liber . 7 En fait, n'est pas antropónimo Pelayo allemand (comme le sont tous les noms des rois wisigoths ), mais provient de πελάγιος grec ( Marine ), ce qui indiquerait une origine hispano-romaine du caractère. De plus, ce nom a été utilisé abondamment par les habitants du nord-ouest de l'Espagne. Dans tous les cas, il est certain que les informations fournies par les deux chroniques chrétiennes comme islamique lui présenter comme un caractère étroitement liée à Asturies et fundiarias possèdent des propriétés dans la région. Ainsi, la volonté du roi Alphonse III (compilé par le Père Florez dans son Sacré Espagne ) mentionne que Pelayo avait des terres dans Tiñana ( Siero ), non loin de Lucus Asturum , l'une des villes les plus importantes des Asturies romaine et prerromana. Pendant ce temps, Rotense Chronicle note que, après son départ de Córdoba, Pelayo se réfugie dans Argandenes ( Piloña ) dans le cœur du territoire luggones arganticaeni et près de son capital Paelontium (Belonciu). Les histoires d'autres chroniqueurs musulmans comme Iban Al-Akir, qui raconte comment "Muza" attaquer l'ennemi voler, détruire les églises, les cloches. d ou Al-Nuwairi et se référer à un endroit appelé le Rocher Pelayo , conquis par Muza campagne dans les années 712 à 714, et les historiens identifient avec le Cerro de Santa Catalina, où la ville de Gegio (réglé Gijón ). Le fait que le nom étant porteurs nom Pelayo suggère que ce caractère était à l'époque le dirigeant local de la ville, même si le texte a été écrit au cours des siècles, peut être une variation et l'adaptation littéraire. Dans ce cas, la légende du mariage de sa sœur Munuza Adosinda, s'il est vrai, aurait l'intention de renforcer l'alliance entre l'aristocratie des Asturies et les nouveaux dirigeants arabo-berbère. Il est à noter, que les faits de sa vie sont dépensés dans des lieux de culte pré-romaine. Comme dolmen enterrement dans la région datant de l'époque mégalithique, probablement à la période 4000-2000. C (Abamia). Ou son fils Favila à Santa Cruz dolmen. Ces rituels funéraires ancestraux semblent suivre motifs Astures chefs tribaux. Refuge à Covadonga montre également un caractère rituel marqué. Ainsi, le site présente des traces du culte de Deva (lit. celtique déesse) et ainsi est appelée la rivière qui jaillit de la grotte, un processus clair de la christianisation de recouvrement ("Santina") sur les lieux de culte païen. Enfin ne peut s'empêcher de noter que le transfert de pouvoir au sein de la monarchie asturienne a été effectuée selon les règles d'origine celtique, résidus d'une structure matriarcale précédente: ainsi, les femmes sont souvent transmis droits héréditaires à mari , comme dans le cas des rois Alfonso I et silos qui sont venus au pouvoir grâce à leurs épouses Ermesinda et Adosinda la fois la famille Pelayo. Seulement dans les derniers temps, de Ramiro I des Asturies , la ligne de succession patrilinéaire est certainement indispensable. Pelayo, qui n'est même pas élu roi, apporte les reliques de Tolède, et le chasuble à Oviedo. Il épouse, comme nous l'avons vu, en 715, à Tolède Gaudiosa Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos, Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11. . Après l'arrivée en 714 de l'émission Muza Asturies, chef berbère Mnuza ou Munuza était en charge des troupes et de l'administration de la moitié nord de la péninsule, et assis devant une garnison musulmane à Gijon, tandis que d'autres ont affirmé le territoire et d'autres attaquaient la dernière résistance. Les familles les plus importantes de l'aristocratie asturienne Pelayo, Córdoba envoyés en otage pour assurer la capitulation. Cependant, en temps de Wali Al Hurr (717-718) Pelayo retourné dans les montagnes du Asturies où il a été élu princeps ou chef Astures comme l'un des chroniques. 8 Après des années de harcèlement mutuel, sous la présidence de Anbasa ( 722) Munuza envoyé un détachement de troupes de se retirer Pelayo à Piloña . Le chef de file des Asturies et ses hommes ont trouvé refuge sur le mont Auseva, où ils attendaient les troupes musulmanes, tout en Munuza ordonné des renforts du plateau pour mettre fin à la résistance. Là, ils ont tendu une embuscade au détachement musulman, qui a été anéantie. Cette action militaire est connue comme la bataille de Covadonga . Don Pelayo sur le manteau de Gijón Les chroniques disent que, après la défaite de Covadonga, Munuza s'enfuit avec ses forces, sans doute par crainte que les gens Gijon a rejoint la révolte, ou par crainte que les troupes des Asturies avaient mis en déroute ses troupes lui donnent Ville portée. Après avoir quitté la ville, dans les Asturies Munuza tenté de quitter le port de fonctionnaires , alors que les troupes victorieuses de Covadonga ont été contraints de couper sa fuite vers le plateau, étant Munuza et de nouveau battu les troupes et mourut en marches Olalíes Munuza, conseil actuel de Santo Adriano . Quoi qu'il en soit Pelayo Gijón saisit sans effort, une fois les troupes Munuza musulmans et avait tenté de s'échapper et avait été anéantie dans le processus. Terres musulmanes à être divulgués par les nouvelles de la chute de Gijón, de nombreux chrétiens ont rejoint l'armée de Pelayo. Prendre le royaume des Asturies avait la première capitale Cangas de Onis et, dans un deuxième Arriondas, Oviedo pour devenir la capitale sous le règne d'Alphonse II. Comme un examen de l'importance de la mort de Munuza selon cette version, notant qu'il était le général en chef des troupes au nord de la péninsule ibérique, puis sa mort pouvait être considérée comme d'importance au sein de l'organigramme militaire musulmane. Cependant citer subséquente autre chronique Munuza échappé vivant et placer le mit tout à fait en toute sécurité en charge des troupes berbères dans les zones frontalières et la géographie montagneuse comme dans les Pyrénées orientales. Traités et obligation semblable avec le duc d'Aquitaine le mènerait à épouser la fille du duc, après quoi et l'alliance du duc comme une sauvegarde serait se révolter contre leurs supérieurs Arabes et en alliance avec les Francs, la recherche peut être créé un créneau de puissance dans le point stratégique des Pyrénées. Il a été aboli par les troupes de campagne Emir de la peine et à annuler le danger que cette position aurait signifié que l'al-Andalus nouvellement formé. Convient de noter que les musulmans étaient plus intéressés par son développement en France, et se dirigent vers le centre de l'Europe pour les batailles de Toulouse et de Tours où Charles Martel a arrêté la course pour le centre de l'Europe, pour nettoyer l'arrière de petits royaumes hostile qui ont été coupés avant l'avance musulmane. Extension territoriale primitive du royaume . thumb|260px|722.Cependant, le succès de la révolte Pelayo n'a pas réussi à établir sa cour à Gijón, qui a été la ville la plus importante des Asturies bas empire, mais installé à Cangas de Onis , situé dans les contreforts de la Picos de Europa : ce doute sur sa situation était souhaitable refuge dans une région montagneuse qui est plus accessible à aceifas musulman. Mais une fois que les Emirats décennies plus tard a été consolidé, le siège royal a été déplacé successivement Pravia par le roi Silo , mari Adosinda petite-fille Pelayo, puis à Oviedo . Au début, il semble que le royaume de Pelayo s'étendait des Asturies dits nucléaires, comprenant au moins les territoires centrale et orientale des Asturies présents, selon le récit de la Albeldense Chronicle qui se passe entre Gegione civitate et Covadonga. Ils étaient ses successeurs, comme Alfonso I des Asturies ou Fruela I des Asturies , qui, engloutissant des entités politiques plus petites (comme les comtés ou Sopuerta Trasmiera), a étendu le domaine de la Royaume des Asturies à la Galice et de Biscaye. Mort et l'enterrement de Don Pelayo . thumb|260px|Bloc philatélique sur Pelayo.thumb|260px|Chapelle Santa Cruz, édifiée, en 737, par Favila II, pour honorer la mémoire de son père D. Pelayo.Roi Don Pelayo mort en Cangas de Onis , qui tenait sa cour dans l'année 737 . Après sa mort, son corps a été enterré dans l' église de Santa Eulalia de Abamia , situé dans la ville asturienne de Abamia, qui avait déjà été enterré son épouse, la reine Gaudiosa . Dans le côté de l'évangile de l'église, aujourd'hui conservé dans le tombeau vide, qui contenait les restes du roi, et en face, placé sur le côté de l'épître, qui est contenu les restes de l'épouse de Don Pelayo . Le chroniqueur Ambrosio de Morales a déposé son travail que Alphonse X le Sage , roi de Castille et de León , a ordonné de transférer les restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à la Cave Saint de Covadonga . 9 Grave du roi Pelayo à la Sainte Grotte de Covadonga. Dans une cavité naturelle de la Cave Saint de Covadonga , et placé dans un monticule de pierre maintenant se trouvent les restes du roi Pelayo, ceux de sa femme, et de Ermesinda, sœur du roi. La tombe est gravé de l'inscription: 10 "AQVI DON REY se trouve le Seigneur Pelaio, ELLETO 716 ANNÉE DE QU 'EN A COMMENCE LA MIRACULEUSE Cueba RESTAVRACION LA Maures d'Espagne BENCIDOS; ans est décédé ET ACCOMPAGNEMENT SS 737 M / Ger et ermana" Néanmoins, de nombreux historiens ont mis en doute l'authenticité de la translation des restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à Covadonga. L'enseignement dans le monde musulman Au moins en Syrie en 1995 ont été enseigné au sujet de Pelayo, «non civilisés mule de montagne qui a vaincu les musulmans." Ceci est un exemple de l'importance qui a été donnée à l'événement, et comment il a été perçu dans le monde musulman. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) dit que Pelayo n'aurait pas été capable de résister à ce fléau qui avait terrassé l'armée de Roderic s'il n'avait pas été cueillies à la main par Dieu pour commencer ... Est- Pelayo attendre ses maigres forces pour accomplir ce que toute l'armée de Roderic ne pouvait pas ? Conquerors and Chroniclers of Early Medieval Spain, Volume 9 de Liverpool University Press - Translated Texts for Historians, Kenneth Baxter Wolf, Liverpool University Press, 1999. p.50. . thumb|center|600px|Vue depuis le Picu de Urriellu (Naranjo de Bulnes), Massif Central des Picos de Europa (Asturias). Mariage et enfants . Mariage . [[Fichier:Apa1.png|thumb|180px|Gaudiosa des Astúrias, enluminure de la Genealogia dos Reis de Portugal (1530-1534).]]Don Pelayo se marie en 715 à Tolède à Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia, Descendance . thumb|260px|Descendance de Pelagio.et de son mariage sont nés deux enfants: * Favila des Asturies (720-739), deuxième roi des Asturies, est tué par un ours. Il épouse Froiluba et est enterré dans l'église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis . * Ermesinda épouse Alphonse Ier , troisième roi des Asturies et fils du duc Pedro de Cantabrie . La tradition veut que ses restes reposent aujourd'hui dans la Sainte Grotte de Covadonga, avec ses parents et son mari. Selon l'auteur de la Chronique d'Albelda (881), clerc d'origine mozarabe, installé à Oviedo, et courtisan d'Alphonse III, le roi Alphonse II le Chaste (791-842) établit à Oviedo l'ordre des Goths tout entier, tel qu'il avait existé à Tolède, tant dans l'Eglise qu'au Palais. Cette indication pose en effet la question du retour à la tradition politique et religieuse tolédane dans la monarchie asturienne et paraît impliquer une rupture entre le VII s. wisigothique et le VIII s. asturien: puisque le Roi Chaste rétablit l'ordre ancien, c'est donc que celui-ci disparu après 711 dans la tourmente de l'invasion musulmane et que le petit Etat chrétien, lors de sa fondation dans les montagnes cantabriques, n'a à peu près rien de commun avec l'ancienne monarchie. C'est aussi la thèse soutenue dans divers travaux par Cl. Sanchez Albornoz Divers aspects de la continuité wisigothique dans la monarchie asturienne, Yves Bonnaz, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1976, Volume 12, Numéro 12, pp. 81-99. . NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Histoire du catholicisme en Espagne Catégorie:Al-Andalus Catégorie:Roi des Asturies Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue (VIIe siècle) Catégorie:Décès en 737 Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale